Only Second Best
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: Davis is feeling pretty bad right now. Kari and TK are dating, and Davis has just realized that he's never the best at anything. Then, two people give him some advice he'll never forget. Davis/???. Please read.


Disclaimer: If I said I owned Digimon, would everyone just leave me alone with these stupid disclaimers? They're such a bore. Well, I really don't own Digimon, but I would love to. 

A/N - Ah, this wasn't exactly a planned story. I was reading, reading, reading Dreamer4's story and I wanted to write again. Thanks, girl, you always keep me moving. Read her Harry Potter story Fading and remember, Hopeful Writer told you to do it. Wait! First read this story. But don't make me tell you. I'll have my friends do it.

~~~~~~~~

HW: Hey, LiLVarajon, how'd you like to do a fic alone?

LiLVarajon: Rock on, HW. I've got an idea.

HW: Great. You know the drill.

LiLVarajon: Hey, everyone, this is my fic now. Shout outs to Dark Gamer, EeyoreP (who never reads these things anyway), Izzychick, and Fallen angel of Hope. Special shout out to Silver for inspiring me to think more about Davis than I already did. Special shout out/dedication to Dreamer4, who's my inspiration. Blibble and finish that story. We can't wait to read it. This is about Davis. He's feeling down and out because Kari's dating TK, and he thinks he loves Kari. But then two people come along with some wake up calls. I'm not going to tell you who they are. Read to find out.

HW: And here's Only Second Best by LiLVarajon.

LiLVarajon: Oh, yeah. This has absolutely nothing to do with Dreamer4's story, but when we read it, we wanted to write, so she gets the dedication.

HW: Right. On with the fic.

**__**

Only Second Best

By: Hopeful Writer

The day had already faded into night when Davis Motomiya decided to go home. Home was no picnic. He and Jun got along okay, but they were better apart than together. Davis's parents loved him very much, but they sometimes tried too hard. School was no better, though, for he had to see _them_ there. By _them_ he meant Kari Kamiya and TK Takaishi. They were officially a couple now, much to Davis's dismay. The poor boy had been nursing a crush on the young brunette for years, a crush that he believed was love. _We're destined to be together_, he thought angrily. _Then stupid TB had to butt in_. _Why don't I ever get what I want?_

And that was when it hit Davis. No matter how much he tried to be the best at something, there was always someone better than him. He was good at soccer, but Tai and Ken were better than he was. He was okay at basketball, but TK was the best. He liked Kari, but TK got her. He was the leader of the digidestined, but Tai did it first, Tai was better at it. He was a good friend, but Matt was a better friend. He was brave, but Tai was more courageous. He was loyal and reliable, but Cody and Joe were already ahead of him. Even the more negative qualities were taken by someone else. He was headstrong, but Yolei was worse. He was goofy and sometimes stupid, but Tai had that area covered. For some reason, Davis always seemed to come in second best.

The next day was hard for Davis, just as any school day was. He ignored the fact that Kari and TK were all over each other. He sat alone at lunch, alone in class. He didn't talk and he didn't goof off. As a result, his grades rose a little, but the feeling of pleasure he got when he received a B instead of a C was nothing against the pain of betrayal from Kari. He knew he couldn't own her, but he always thought she understood and returned his love. He didn't mind her teasing him once in a while because he thought it was all in fun. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Hey, Davis," TK called as the redhead ran from school. Kari was in the tall boy's arms, infuriating Davis. But he had learned to control his temper a little, which worked to his advantage.

"Oh, hi, TK," he replied sullenly, not caring to mispronounce the blonde's name. 

TK looked surprised. "Um, do you want to do something with us? We were thinking about going for some ice cream. You want to come?"

Davis shrugged, shaking his head no. "I'm going home. I don't want to intrude."

He left to TK yelling, "You wouldn't be intruding!"

TK and Kari shared a look as they watched their friend walk briskly away. "He's really bummed by this," Kari pointed out.

"Let's do something about it."

"Like?"

"Leave it to me." With that, TK jogged off, leaving Kari staring after him with wide eyes.

********

Davis sat on a park bench, swinging his legs back and forth, angrily glaring at the ground. A little kid sat next to him, a sulk on his tan face. Davis was about to tell the kid to get lost, when he saw a tear drip from one blue eye. Taking pity on the him, Davis changed his next words to, "What's the matter, kid? You look pretty bummed."

They younger's head snapped up in surprise. "I'm just a little sad. My two best friends are going out, and I feel kind of lost. What should I do about it?"

Davis smiled grimly. "I'm the wrong person to ask. I've got a similar problem. You try talking to them?"

The little boy shrugged. "I don't want to go near them right now. I'm so mad at them! I just don't know what to do."

"You can't avoid them forever. They're probably a cute couple, but you don't want to see that because you like the girl. Right?"

"Yeah. I just wish she'd chosen me, not that stupid guy she did pick."

"I thought you said he was one of your best friends."

"We had a competitive relationship."

"Hum. It sounds like you should accept what happened and move on. It's easier said than done, but you should try looking for other girls. You're still a little young for a serious relationship. Who knows? Maybe she'll change her mind and want to go out with you. But don't wait for that. You may have already met a nice girl that you've been too blind to really notice. You see people in another light when you're not infatuated with someone else."

"Thanks, Mister."

"Call me Davis."

"I'm Corey."

"It's a pleasure." Davis shook Corey's hand firmly. "Good luck, Corey."

"You, too. I hope you figure things out with your friends."

"I think I already did. Thanks, kid."

Corey shrugged and left, his brief sorrow ended. Davis grinned, the first sincere smile in ages. _I think I finally figured it out. I have _got_ to start listening to the voices in my head. They're always right._

Someone put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump in the air. He spun around to see a familiar redhead, one who he had neglected to notice while he was chasing Kari. But, today, the sight was breathtaking. Davis couldn't figure out how he had ignored it for so long. "Sora," he breathed, blushing and looking at the ground.

She beamed at him, ruffling his copper-colored mane. "I heard what you told that kid. That was some really good advice. Did it help?"

"Yeah." Davis knew that she meant if it helped him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If you really like somebody, but you've been kind of indifferent to them for a few years, how do you let them know?"

"You tell them, Davis. If you wait longer, that person may be swept out of your reach."

"Then can I tell you something?"

Sora knew what was coming, but she played along anyway. "Sure."

"I like you, Sora. And I've been too pigheaded to notice in the past, chasing Kari all the time. But I realized my problem now and I'm willing to make it up to you. That is, if you'll let me."

"I'd like nothing more. I had a feeling you didn't like Kari, but I wrote it off as wishful thinking. I'm glad you don't."

"Me, too. Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure. You've got a lot of questions today."

Davis blushed a little. "Can I kiss you?"

Sora smiled at him, but firmly shook her head. "I'm not ready for that yet. Let's try dating first."

Davis sighed in disappointment, but his spirits quickly lifted. "Okay. I have one last question then."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to go to the movies with me on Friday, then maybe out to dinner or something?"

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"We do it in the reverse order."

Davis laughed, something he hadn't done in weeks. "Okay. Anything for you." Sora smiled affectionately.

_So, I'm not the second best at something_, Davis realized. _I'm first in Sora's heart._

*THE END*

HW: Corny ending, LVJ.

LiLVarajon: I know, I know. But how was the rest?

HW: Very nice. I enjoyed it thoroughly. Now to move on to bigger and possibly better things. Wrap it up?

LiLVarajon: Sure. Please review. Flames accepted, criticism appreciated, compliments worshipped. Little warning about the flames: I don't care you flame the story, but your flame will not be taken seriously. Flames are merely a pyromaniac's love and an object with which to make s'mores. 

HW: Thanks for reading, and have a great day, week, month, year. Bye!


End file.
